Annihilator
|tier = 4 |next = N/A |previous = Destroyer |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 53}} The is one of the three final Upgrade choices from the Destroyer that may be selected at Level 45. The upgrade furthermore widens the Cannon and increases the Bullet's size. Bullet Damage and Penetration are not affected, but its increased Bullet size makes it easier to hit targets. Design The Annihilator features a circular base with a barrel wider than that of the Destroyer, as it's actually as large as the tank itself. It fires Bullets equal to the size of a Level 45 tank. Technical The Annihilator has low Bullet Speed and Reload, but has Bullet Damage and Penetration equivalent to the Destroyer. Annihilator suffers from extreme recoil that knocks it back (7 background squares) when firing. In general, it serves as a harder-to-avoid version of the Destroyer, since, upon Upgrading, Bullet size is increased. Compared to the Hybrid and Destroyer, its reload is the same, and has a higher recoil and moves back faster overall. The Annihilator has also been noted to be more powerful than the Destroyer because the larger Bullets are more difficult to avoid, making it easier to kill opponents. Strategy *Strong Against: Slow tanks, Octo Tank, Triple Twin, Trapper branch, melee tanks, unprepared Overseer branch, tanks caught unaware. *Weak Against: Tanks with focused fire, tanks with high Bullet Speed, high RoF tanks, Assassin branch, Predators. As the Annihilator *Most tactics with the Destroyer apply to the Annihilator. This tank is perfectly suitable for ramming builds as well, due to its extreme recoil balancing out its lower Movement Speed. It can surprise tanks using its recoil to propel itself to the enemy. The Annihilator is also somewhat effective for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as it can take credit for killing Alpha Pentagons when they are at fairly low health with its high Bullet Damage/Penetration. *It is effective to wait until players are distracted, such as when engaged with other players or attacking Dominators, before firing at them. If they are engrossed, then it will be harder for them to dodge the massive Annihilator Bullet. In certain game modes, waiting for the Map to shrink or using surrounding players to box enemies in can make targeting more effective. *When a player is chasing an Annihilator, it is a good idea to wait until they are out of range, and once in range, fire in their direction quickly. It is extremely difficult for players to dodge this, as they won't realize what is happening until it's too late. *Long-range Sniper classes, such as the Stalker or Ranger, may present a problem in the fact that the high-speed, high-damage bullets they fire may strike the players sides; it is generally best to avoid these tanks. They might not be much of a problem to fight if their build has low bullet speed. *If the player is engaged in a duel against a Twin or most of its upgrades, it is most likely that the Annihilator will lose the fight due to their low rate of fire. However, the large Bullets can defend bullet spammer attacks more effectively than a Destroyer's bullet can, and they make it very difficult to directly damage the Annihilator. **Also, even if the Annihilator fails to surprise attack or ambush, the player is safely protected from enemy retaliation and can escape from the situation. This applies to fighting against all tanks, not just the ones mentioned above. *When fighting a fast rammer, the best thing for players to do is to chase it down with the Annihilator's massive recoil, because a rammer is slower and may not escape easily. Players should still be careful, as it may charge back and kill the player. *If the player wishes to kill the enemy easily, it is best to position the enemy in the vertical direction. As the enemy is in the vertical position, the enemy can be killed first before they respond, so it makes an opponent easier to hit. *When an Annihilator and Hybrid, Destroyer, or another Annihilator engage in a duel, it will almost always be a stalemate as their Bullets will cancel each other out if they have the same stats, which makes both ambushes and direct fights almost impossible. *A player using a ramming build should generally steer clear of Annihilators, as they can kill ramming tanks in just two or three shots. *The Annihilator excels at short-range fighting, so it is best for the player to get as close to the enemy as possible before firing on them. Against the Annihilator * Players must remain extra vigilant when against the Annihilator, as its Bullets are far larger than that of its predecessor and suffer no actual downsides. As a result, they are much harder to avoid if players are caught by surprise, especially if it is using a rammer build. It is possible to dodge its Bullets since they are slow, but it can also shield itself from fast firing tanks unless distracted, so it's possible to shoot it while it is attacking someone else. * Another choice is to fight this Class from a distance with long ranged Classes, like the Ranger or Predator. However, Annihilator Bullets are bigger than Destroyer Bullets, so they may not be able to escape if the Annihilator has correctly aimed and launched the Bullet. * Tanks that utilize Drones can take down an Annihilator, albeit with some difficulty and only by repelling their drones and then gathering them to the Annihilator. * A bullet spammer like the Triplet or Penta Shot can out-reload the Annihilator, as the Annihilator has much less Reload than most tanks. Since larger Bullets hit more Bullets in their path due to their larger size, a tank with high enough DPS can destroy an Annihilator’s Bullet before it reaches the Triplet. * It isn't recommended to ram an Annihilator. Whether an Annihilator is using a ram build or a bullet build, they are both deadly at close range. * Skimmers are surprisingly effective against this Class. Countering an Annihilator with a Skimmer requires the Skimmer to aim bullets left and right of the Annihilator, damaging it with the bullets originating from the Skimmer's Missiles. The Skimmer must also possess adequate Movement Speed to dodge the Annihilator's Bullets. Trivia *This class was added on September 10th, 2016. *This tank shoots the largest Bullet in the game aside from Arena Closers. Gallery browser_2016-09-13_19-04-07.png|The Annihilator ingame. DestroyerAnnihilatorComparison.png|Comparison of bullet sizes. Annihilator on the left, Destroyer on the right. Annihilator-0.png|The Annihilator upgrade button zh:Annihilator es:Annihilator pl:Anichilator ru:Annihilator sv:Annihilator Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks